The Forbidden City
by parfum
Summary: Ba Sing Se, the impenetrable city where individual hopes for freedom are forbidden and careless actions have dire consequences. Still the Earth King's 27th wife, a concubine's daughter, and a sword dancer try to break free from the Forbidden City...
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_Prologue~_

The corpulent moneylender chuckled to himself as he patted his rotund stomach in pleasure. He had just forcibly received his interest from the impoverished Hong family and he could not wait to jump out of his palanquin and count the golden coins.

The night air was chilly and the silk-papered walls of his palanquin did little to keep him warm. He pounded impatiently on the roof to warn his men to move faster. Instead of listening to him, he felt his palanquin drop to the ground and heard the shuffles and grunts of his men.

"What is going on!" he pushed the door covering aside and fell back into his palanquin in horror.

"You should be more careful. It's dangerous about at these hours, Mr. Long," a cold voice replied.

"You…you aren't supposed to exist. You're not supposed to be real!" he squealed as he cowered at the tip of sword.

"You shouldn't believe everything you're told," a red smile was mocking him, "We shall take your things for they were never really yours to begin with. I hope that you've learned your lesson."

"What do you…" he protested but she smothered him and left.

The moneylender woke the next morning to the winking sunlight and found everything he owned gone. He was left in the bare minimums and horrified to see that she had left him but one thing.

Others shook their heads as they pointed fingers at the moneylender and his brand. The mark of a kiss…


	2. Chapter 2 The Lost Child

_The Market District, The Lower Ring~_

Kiln yawned widely and rubbed his eyes as he dragged the dirty straw broom to quickly sweep the storefront, which his mother insisted upon even though the weather was terrible outside. It was pouring rain outside as if the heavens wished to flood the earth and Kiln grumbled that the rain was doing all the work for him, therefore there was no need for him to get wet in vain.

As he lifted the straw mat to quickly sweep under it he noticed a young girl sitting in the middle of the street, crouched and unmoving.

"Hey, you shouldn't sit there! It's too cold out. You should go home!" he shouted at the girl but she didn't move.

Kiln sighed as he lifted his jacket to cover his head and ran over to her side, mud splashing onto his clean cotton trousers, and his straw slippers sank into the earth as he approached the girl.

"Hey…are you okay?" he poked the girl.

She abruptly looked up at him silently and looked at him with a sad blank stare. Then without any words she resumed her former position and hung her head as the rain continued to beat down on them.

He was surprised and couldn't think of what to say. Though she was caked with mud and emaciated from malnutrition, the girl was astoundingly pretty. He was confused at her silence and disturbed by her black stare but he was more curious at the fact that such a pretty girl was sitting in the middle of the street as if she were abandoned.

"Do you have no place to go? Are you waiting for someone?" he persisted as he blinked away the rain that was falling into his eyes, "Where is your home?"

"Home?" she muttered then she looked confused and she sank her head once more.

Kiln bit his lip in contemplation and was about to return back into the shop. Such people like the girl, who seemed lost and confused, were not uncommon here in the lower ring, especially since there were so many refugees these days who were pouring into the city walls. He was about to escape the rain when he turned back to look at the girl.

"Hey, do you want some warm soup?" he kindly asked and offered a hand.

The girl looked up at him once more and he was struck by her jade green eyes. They were the most coveted shade and were lovely except that there was a bare haunted look behind them. He smiled more kindly and extended his hand in sympathy.

"Come on…you'll catch a cold," he insisted and after a long moment of silence except the pitter patter of the endless downpour she reluctantly accepted his invitation and followed him into the soup kitchen his mother owned.

"Kiln, goodness gracious, what were you doing, running about in the rain…Kiln, not again," his mother groaned when she saw the girl next to him.

"Mother…she was just sitting there…I think she's lost. She doesn't speak much but just until the rain stops pouring at least. Please, Mother," he begged.

"Oh fine, let's quickly eat, I'm famished from today's work," his mother kindly nodded.

They all sat and sipped on the warm soup listening to the pouring rain when Kiln's mother took a good look at the girl for the first time. She was surprised to see the girl's extraordinarily pretty face and was unnerved by the frightened look in the girl's lovely eyes.

"Who are you child?" Kiln's mother kindly asked.

"I'm…I…I don't know…" the girl attempted but she shook her head in confusion and burst into tears.

"Oh, it's alright, child! Don't cry. We'll help you…you can stay right here while you do…" Kiln's mother gathered the thin girl in her arms and embraced her worriedly.

Kiln smiled at the kindness of his mother and was immensely glad that the girl was to stay with them. He didn't know anything about the poor girl but his kindred spirit was already attached to her.

Teris, as they called her, was treated like a surrogate daughter and Kiln's mother cared for her deeply.

"Kiln, look at Teris in her new gown. Isn't she a sight to behold?" Kiln's mother clapped her hands as she gazed at the girl, a vision in a jade silk gown.

Kiln dropped the tray he held and walked over to the two women and smiled. He clapped his hands in pleasure for Teris looked like a princess with her hair smoothly pinned back and garbed in the gown that replicated the exact shade of her eyes.

"Mrs. Jin, you didn't need to get such and extravagant dress for me. You should have gotten something to help your arthritis…" the girl smiled in embarrassment.

"Child, you needn't worry about me. It pleases me much more seeing you in such a lovely dress. Kiln was right with choosing the color. They are the exact shade of your beautiful eyes. How am I ever going to keep the male customers from carrying you away?" she laughed as she patted Teris's cheek.

At the mention of Kiln, Teris had turned to look at him standing sheepishly and looking embarrassed as he stared at his straw shoes. She sighed as she saw the patch riddled cotton outfit he himself was wearing and she hung her head in sadness.

As Kiln carried soup that had been ordered to be delivered in the yellow district, he was surprised by someone helping carry the weight of the tray. Teris smiled broadly as she pushed him in jest.

"Why didn't you get yourself some new clothes or boots for a change? Seriously, you shirt has more patches than what was there originally. You think of others too much…" she spoke upset at the great sacrifices he had made for her.

"I'd much rather see you dressed in such finery than anything else," he spoke with his head hung down.

"Silly," she tugged his long ponytail, "You should have thought of your mother first!"

"I did! But she insisted that this was better too," his voice drifted off into a whisper and he smiled.

Teris shook her head and smiled as she continued to walk with him. Kiln was so immensely happy with everything, he wondered if anyone else in the entire city was as content as he was.


	3. Chapter 3 The Concubine's Daughter

_The Chiang Household in the Garden District, The Middle Ring~_

"Hua! Tell the maid to fetch Hung his books!" Mother Meizhen shouted as she blew from her pipe.

"Niu! Did you hear Mother?" I prodded the small maid and she quickly rose from breakfast and raced silently to search for Hung's books.

I sighed as I continued to pick the grains of rice silently. I had lost my appetite for it had been hours since I had wished to eat. Father, Hung and my other brothers ate first with Mother Meizhen behind the screen. After taking care of their breakfast, Niu and the cook, Fai, hustled to prepare my mother, Huao and Hung's wives food. Lastly they prepared Huifang and my breakfast. My sister, ever the obedient child, silently ate her food gracefully while I continued to sigh and moan.

"Oh, it's not fair!" I kicked my legs disgruntled.

"What isn't fair Hua?" my sister looked surprised at my outburst and she neatly placed her bowl down to listen to be more carefully.

"Huifang," I sighed at the sight of my sister's perfect etiquette, "It's just not fair how we have to wait until everybody else is finished eating before we can even pick up our bowls."

"Well, Niu and Fai don't eat…" she spoke with a pretty naivety.

"Yes," I sighed at my perfect sister, "But also it's not fair how Hung, Huang, and Huao get to attend the university while I don't! I got better marks in school then they did and I certainly am much smarter than Hung!"

"You should be glad that Father even let you attend school for that long. After all, you were the only girl at the age of fourteen. At your persistence, Father let you attend even when the neighbors shook their heads in disapproval because Father loves you. It's unheard of for a girl to attend the university…do not make trouble," she pleaded as she took my hands in hers.

I flicked the gold ornament dangling from my sister's elaborate hairpiece and gave her a reassuring smile. Her worried fawn colored eyes relaxed as she smoothed back a loose flower pin into my more simple bun.

"You are getting so pretty Hua. You should really start wearing the large headpieces. You wear your lovely hair in too simple a style…one might assume that you are from the Lower Rings…" she smiled as her fingers fluttered to her own ebony hair.

"My hair is only a muddy brown…it's not beautiful like yours Huifang, there's no point in decorating such plain features," I spoke resolutely as I gazed at my pretty sister.

Huifang was the unanimous beauty of the family. Mother Meizhen liked to say that Huifang looked like her when she was younger but I disagree. Mother Meizhen could not have been as lovely as my delicate half-sister.

Huifang cared deeply for appearances and always immaculately styled herself in the most elegant manner, I doubted anyone else in the entire city of Ba Sing Se was as graceful as her and this greatly vexed our jealous sister-in-laws. She was dressed in an outfit of blue and yellow silk heavily embroidered with intricate designs of butterflies. Her obsidian hair was braided and coiled in a sleek mass placed high on top her delicate pale face, ornamented with bright chrysanthemum flowers and an engraved stick placed in the very top of her coiled hair. She was the perfect eldest daughter…the only daughter that truly mattered for she was not the daughter of the concubine. It was Huifang who would marry fabulously while I would remain to look after my half-brothers children as the spinster aunt.

I smiled at Huifang when my mother walked into the kitchen.

"Mother Fanghua, breakfast was lovely," Huifang spoke dutifully.

"Please, Huifang, you should just call me Fanghua. Lady Meizhen shall be upset if she hears you," Mother blushed as she humbly hung her head.

"Mama, what is it?" I asked her.

"Hua, I want you to go to the market and fetch some jasmine herbs. Mother Meizhen has been having trouble relaxing and I believe some soothing tea shall help her," she smiled softly as she brushed my tangled locks aside.

"What about Niu and Fai?" I complained with a scowl.

"Don't you need to walk past the University District to go get the tea?" she inquired with a knowing smile.

"Oh thank you Mama. I shall try not to dally so much!" I wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, you better hurry, my dear," she mock scolded.

I ran to clip on the most basic adornments and rushed out of our home. As my embroidered slippers pounded against the cobblestone, I felt my spirits lift as I approached the great university…the greatest university in the world. The center of knowledge…that's where I belonged, I could feel it in my heart. But alas I was born a girl…a concubine's daughter of all things. Like Huifang had reprimanded just moments before, I should have been greatly satisfied with the education I had received for it was far more than most girls in the city…especially a concubine's daughter.

My feet stalled in front of the beautiful university and I eagerly listened to the conversations of the great university students. As I became overjoyed at hearing the philosophical debates of two students, I noticed Hung.

"I told you! She so is in love with me!" my idiot brother insisted as he tried to boast in front of his friends.

"Whatever…it doesn't even matter. She is being forced into the marriage to you anyways. Young Miss Lang doesn't even have a choice. But besides that, have you lifted that pretty maid's skirt yet? Niu was it? She certainly is the most enticing looking maid I've ever seen. If you don't hurry, perhaps I can convince her?" Hung's most despicable friend Dong, the young Master Lin, cackled distastefully with the horde of horrid descendents of upper middle class families.

"She shall come into my bedroom in no time…she's been so attentive recently," Hung laughed along with his friends and I felt like retching. These worthless beings were allowed to receive the valuable university education yet it was wasted on their lot. It disgusted me.

"Hey Hung, isn't that your sister? Was it Huifang?" Dong pointed to me.

"No! Of course not! My sister, Huifang, is far prettier," Hung scowled distastefully as I stuck my tongue out him, "she's the concubine's daughter…Hua. Even her name is ugly…fit for a servant."

"What? I think she's pretty, perhaps we should play with her?" Dong smiled menacingly as the others in their stupid gang laughed stupidly.

"Whatever…I don't care," Hung shrugged and I looked at him with disbelief.

His ugly friends were walking towards my direction when the tall student who had been discussing philosophy walked towards my direction. He was elegantly garbed in black and green silk and his ebony hair was plaited neatly down his tall straight back.

"Is this how you treat women?" he spoke coldly, softly.

"Senior Junren! We…we…we're sorry. It was just…just. She's Hung's sister…we were just trying to introduce ourselves," Dong and his comrades blanched as they hung their heads in shame and fear.

"Hung? Chiang Hung of the Chiang family who works in the agricultural finance in the Financial District? Is this how you treat your sisters in your household? I've heard only brilliant things of your low-ranking father, Master Chiang. I had no idea that etiquette was so poorly taught in his family," the pale face had a displeased scowl heavily set in his rather handsome demeanor.

"Low ranking! Are you insulting my father?" Hung stupidly argued.

"You're not very bright are you? I was insulting you. Women are all our sisters and mothers and daughters. We should honor and respect them for their sacrifices in the household. We, as men, have to protect them…not exploit them. Especially if they are one's sister," he spoke in distaste as he shook his head in repulsion at their undignified ways.

"I am sorry Senior. I should have discouraged my friends…for my half sister," Hung spoke as if he were walking on a bed of nails.

"I am sorry for the alarm you received, my lady. I pray that you never walk unaccompanied in public. It is not safe even within our protective walls always for such a lovely lady. Besides it is not proper etiquette for a young woman to walk in such public areas," he smiled kindly as he bowed slightly.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," I said slightly in a huff. He was attempting to be gallant all the while belittling me.

He was surprised but he just gave a slight smile and a scowl to the boys then proceeded off.

"You should go home now Hua," Hung said angrily, "You got me into plenty of trouble already."

"Who was he?" I asked as my eyes remained glued on the elegant, if misogynistic, young man.

"He is Master Junren of the Upper Ring," Hung scowled as he kicked dust in the man's direction.

"The Upper Ring? What is he doing here?" I was thoroughly surprised for the men of the Upper Ring rarely left it while the women were never allowed.

"He was told to receive a broader education to better understand more of the world or something stupid like that. He is the Grand Secretariat's eldest child and only son," Hung replied impatiently.

"The Grand Secretariat? Lord Long Feng's son?" I tilted my head as I watched him disappear.

"Yes. Go home already Hua! I need to study," he stuck his tongue out at me and ran towards the grand building.

It was just not fair that such unworthy people were allowed this privilege and they didn't even appreciate it. What was more infuriating however was the fact that all men believed the similar narrow-minded beliefs as that elegant young man, Junren. Women weren't allowed to do anything…


	4. Chapter 4 The 27th Wife

_The Earth King's Imperial Palace, The Golden Ring~_

I sat stone-faced as nameless maids worked tirelessly to transform me into an imperial bride. My obsidian hair was smoothed back tightly and the grand wedding headpiece was placed on top my head. I bit my lower lip as the floral decorations and golden hair ornaments covered my head. Jade and emerald filigree brushed against my cheeks and strands of pearls grazed my forehead and the tip of my ears, which were laden with various jewels.

I felt the fastening of my veil when a silent young maid held a golden mirror in front of me to gaze upon their handiwork. I couldn't guard a sigh which, I was sure, they noticed and I quickly held back my tears.

A bitter smile scraped across my face as I saw my reflection. It was me…it really was me sitting there when it was supposed to be someone else.

The royal maids helped me rise, supporting me from both sides as I trudged to the waiting palanquin. My heavy silk wedding robes made it difficult for me to walk and they reflected the heaviness of my heart. A tear slipped out under the safety of my veil.

Flower petals were falling like rain from the sky as they trumpeted my appearance. The large gates opened I saw the Hall of Jade, the wedding hall. I gulped painfully as I saw thousands of young women awaiting me…waiting for me to become one of them, one in the Emperor's harem.

Royal maids rushed to my side as they escorted me to the grand celebration that was being held for our wedding. They carried me down petal strewn paths and when I passed the government officials and relatives I was greeted with all the royal wives and concubines dressed in appropriate wedding fashion.

I breathed heavily as I peered through my veil and gold ornamental filigree. The Emperor sat at the end of the pathway with the Empress, behind a see through golden curtain, beside him dressed in her ceremonial robes.

The maids helped me rise from my deep bow and I stood solemnly as they rearranged my gown and veil. I was about to proceed with their assistance when a tall young man extended his hand and escorted me down the plum blossom covered red path towards the seated imperial couple.

I tried to keep my head modestly down, but I stole peeks at the young man escorting me. He was dressed in a royal fashion from what I could perceive and he appeared to wear the crown of a prince of sorts. His warm feather like fingers firmly but tenderly grasped my arm and I felt a welcoming assurance from his touch.

When I finally was before the Emperor, the young prince who escorted me bowed and lifted off my veil. I slowly opened my eyes and as the plum blossom petals cascaded across my cheeks, I nearly gasped at the young man's smiling beauty. He seemed surprised at my youth as well but quickly masked his expression and bowed deeply to the Emperor before leaving my side.

"Thank you, my son," the Emperor spoke with a wide smile.

My eyes fluttered to the Emperor and I realized that his visage was still quite youthful. He had inherited the throne at a very early age and he was only thirty-three to his wife, the Empress's forty.

I lowered my face as I fell into a deep bow once more and settled on my knees. With gentle hands he bade me to rise and with the assistance of the royal maids I did while keeping my gaze down on the ground. He lifted my chin and broke into a wide smile for he appeared to be pleased at my youth.

"You are certainly pretty, Lady Zhou…just as your father, the venerable Duke, mentioned," he spoke softly in the elegant manner of the court.

I remained wordless and just lowered my heavy head as much as I could without toppling the headpiece on top.

"Today, we are bound in an unbreakable matrimony. I, the Earth King, Emperor of the Imperial Palace, declare you, Lady Zhou Reilan, daughter of the great Duke Zhou, as my 27th wife. You shall be known as the Queen Nightingale of the Eastern Pavilion, the Nightingale Hall," he eloquently declared as he placed a jade ring onto my finger.

I felt myself shake as he touched me and I wanted nothing more than to run away. The Empress glared unhappily down at me for the Emperor was overly jovial. She pursed her lips and I could sense all the other wives and concubines darting their gazes upon my figure. It was suffocating and unbearable. I wished desperately to fly away like the plum blossom petals floating in the wind.

After my union with the Earth King, we underwent an extensive tea ceremony and I realized that my life at the palace would be even more difficult than I imagined. The Empress Phoenix, the Earth King's first wife, and I were bound in sisterhood as I poured her tea. As I handed her the porcelain cup, I sensed her displeasure and she shook in fury as she forcibly drank it. I held my breath and kept my head as close to the floor as possible.

"Queen Nightingale, you are to enter the jasmine bath in preparation for your night with the King," an expressionless maid bowed and I walked into the steam filled bath.

When I closed my eyes for the perfumed oils, my eyes fluttered open in a startle when I saw the Empress Phoenix and the royal wives gathered in the bathroom glaring down at me.

"Queen Nightingale, you are now one of us," a clever looking woman with a severe chin, Queen Swallow, the 11th wife spoke sharply.

My lips parted in confusion and shock as they dragged me out of my bath and held me down as Queen Chrysanthemum grabbed my right hand. Before I could even ask a question, the petite Queen Butterfly pricked my palm and my eyes widened as I saw scarlet blood trailing out from the break.

"Queen Nightingale," the Empress brushed her pricked palm against mine as she spoke bitingly, "Now we are true sisters…everything of yours is mine. You must remember that and know your place in these palaces…I am your master."

"Yes…yes, Empress Phoenix…" I whimpered as each wife did the same act.

I sank back into my bath after they had left and I shuddered in fear. Picking up a jasmine blossom floating in the water, tears fell down my cheeks as I saw the white petals stained pink from the bloods of all us women...I crushed it in a tight fist as I angrily cried. This was not meant to be my fate…

_Tears fell like rain on my silk gown as Kuya pulled my hair back and placed various hair ornaments. My neck strained under the weight of the large headpiece and gold ornaments, which fell down to my collarbone._

"_You look lovely, Lady Reilan. You shall be the loveliest bride the Emperor has ever seen," Kuya smiled as she motioned the other maids to wipe my tears away._

"_I don't want to marry…" my voice whimpered a barely audible whisper._

"_Shhh, my lady. You cannot say these things anymore. You should be so happy. It is every girl's wish to become the Emperor's queen," she insisted._

"_It was Yinlan who was supposed to marry the Emperor…not me," I insisted as tears endlessly flowed down my cheeks._

"_My Lady!" Kuya look startled as I mentioned her name, "You know that we are not supposed to mention your dear sister's name. She has passed and it still greatly affects your mother so."_

"_This was Yinlan's fate! Not mine! The Emperor is so much older than I!" I cried._

"_Well, not everyone's destiny turns out the way one expects. No one ever dreamed that we would lose Lady Yinlan in such a way," Kuya shed a single tear in memory of my beautiful sister._

"_I just wish that she was back…" my voice wandered off when they threw the red wedding veil over my head._

_Father stood steadfastly and stone-faced as he parted with one of his many daughters._

"_Reilan. I expect that you shall do very well in the palace. You know that our family rests in your hands now," he spoke softly and I felt the burden weighing down ever more heavily on my shoulders._

"_My dear daughter…Reilan. You are still so young…with four years still left for you to turn twenty. I am sorry that we are to part so soon. But remember dear child, you are the luckiest girl in the world. You are living every little girl's fantasy," Mother, Father's second wife and the only to produce a male heir for him, kissed my forehead._

_I bowed deeply, my last to my family who I was never to see again, and I continued to shed tears as they placed me in the elaborate palanquin. I looked out at our vast estate…Father's elaborately cultivated gardens and buildings. I looked at all my Father's wives and concubines, some seething with a jealousy that confounded me. My half siblings…some wished me luck with tearstained faces while others gritted their teeth in anger. My young brother tearfully waved goodbye as we were torn apart and I left my family's gates to enter the grand gates of the Emperor's palace, never to come out of the Forbidden City again._


	5. Chapter 5 The Black Scorpions

_The Market District, The Lower Ring~_

The store was not doing well, this Teris knew well. The refugees who were pouring in from beyond the great city walls barely had enough money to feed themselves and the kind Mrs. Jin nearly turned the soup shop into a free soup kitchen. These acts of charity made them ever more popular and ever more destitute.

She was cleaning the tables when she heard Mrs. Jin sigh at the emptiness of the money jar. Teris furrowed her brows as she realized that they were soon going to run out of food themselves and she wondered what she could do.

"Kiln, perhaps I should go work…maybe at the teahouses as a cleaning lady or maid to…" she mentioned as she wiped the cups.

"No! Teris, you can't work for those whores…I won't let you work at a whorehouse, even if all you are to do is clean. It's not safe in the Red Light District. There are robbers, murderers…I'll take care of us…business is still good…"he trailed off as he gazed at the room full of unpaying costumers, "Just trust me okay?"

"I trust you," she smiled brightly back at his optimism but couldn't completely get rid of the worry which had settled deep in her heart.

Kiln knew that Teris was right at being worried. However he could not turn the starving people away…he couldn't for he and his mother had lost his father that way. They had been refugees when Kiln was still a toddler, nearly a decade ago, and they had been very much like the other refugees, starving and poor. His father had given every scrap of food to the two of them that he died of starvation.

Tears started to pool around his eyes as he remembered his father's gaunt face smiling at him as he withered away into the wind. Kiln couldn't ignore others who were experiencing the same tragedy but he couldn't accept Teris sullying her beautiful hands in so degrading a job. He was determined to have everything and he would support his mother and Teris all with his strength of will. He needed to take care of them...and he would with his optimism.

He smiled as he poured soup into bowls and watched Teris gracefully carry them to the tables. She was exceedingly light on her feet and every single movement she made was elegant. It was as if she had been a dancer in her previous life. She spun with ease and grace, even with a tray full of bowls of soup. Just watching her walk pleased Kiln immeasurably.

"Young lady! We've been waiting forever!" a red faced man shouted at Teris.

"Sorry sir! I'll be there in a moment!" she hurried to grab another tray of soup and nearly glided towards the customer.

"Your daughter is really pretty," the red-faced customer spoke suddenly as he grabbed Teris's wrist.

"Unhand her!" Kiln shouted as he rushed to their side and pulled Teris back, "Sir, if you are here for soup then simply touch the soup. Do not touch her."

"Protective of your sister, are you?" he laughed, "Or is she your wife perhaps?"

"Please leave, sir. We do not serve your kind," Kiln's voice dropped to a dangerous whisper as he stiffened in anger.

"Do you have any idea who I am, boy? I'm Su Shen of the Black Scorpions!" the red faced man shouted angrily as he grabbed Kiln's collar.

"Oh sir, please! Please stop it!" Mrs. Jin ran to them and begged the man to calm down.

"Your boy should watch that mouth of his…he'll get himself into trouble," the man bellowed as he thundered out the store.

"Kiln! Do you want to get yourself killed?" Mrs. Jin cried, "Do you need to make more trouble for me?"

He remained silent and pushed Teris into the kitchen.

"You pour the soup. I'll wait the tables," he spoke statically as Teris looked wide-eyed with terror.

"Don't be scared…I'll protect you," he whispered.

"Why did you do something so stupid? The Black Scorpion gang is one of the most powerful here…I can't understand you at all!" she whispered back.

He ignored her and statically waited the tables. Kiln knew that what he had done was stupid and dangerous. He was aware of what the consequences might be yet he was more upset at Teris's ignorance. It was clear he loved her…not as a sister but as a girl. Yet she remained oblivious. He needed to protect her until she realized his love for her…no matter what the consequences.

"Kiln, you need to go to the Southern Gate to deliver an order!" Mrs. Jin shouted.

He smiled happily at Teris and his mother at the prospective of being paid and he eagerly left for the Southern Gate. After he was rewarded handsomely, he nearly skipped back to the store in merriment at sunset. As he noisily entered the store he stopped still in shock as the store was nearly destroyed with all the tables overturned and bowls broken. He found his mother sobbing in a corner and he quickly ran to her side when he realized that she was gone.

"She is very pretty as you mentioned Su Shen. Her eyes are the perfect shade of jade. What is your name girl?" The fearsome leader of the Black Scorpions was examining the pretty girl crumbled on the floor before him.

"It…It is…" she fell into sobs, "Oh sir, please let me go. He didn't mean to offend you!"

"Biming…that shall be her name. Because she has such lovely clear jade eyes," he laughed.

"My name is not Biming! It is Teris!" she angrily stood up and boldly glared at the leader.

"Well…now it shall be Biming. It sounds less foreign…you shall have more clients that way. The wealthy don't really like foreigners…she shall be popular I think Su Shen. She has the looks of a princess," he scoffed as he motioned for her to be dragged out.

"You shall regret this!" Teris imperiously warned as she glared at them, "Mark my words, your kind will wish that you had left me alone!"

The men were slightly taken aback by her sudden boldness and the assertive imperious tone in her voice which was reminiscent of nobility. They quickly scoffed however when the fire in her eyes extinguished as quickly as it appeared and she collapsed to her meek former self and was carried away.

"How could you let her go Mother? How could you sell Teris?" Kiln shouted angrily at his mother as he kicked the chest full of gold coins, letting them sprawl across the cracked tiled floor.

"I didn't! They took her from us! Kiln, please believe me…I did everything I could to hold her but they threw me aside and left the money. They warned us to never bother looking for her again. Kiln, don't go looking for her. If you search for Teris, they shall kill you!" Mrs. Jin pleaded with him.

Tears started to pool in his eyes as he gritted his teeth in anger. He stalked outside where the heavens were crying once more. As his tears and heaven's tears mingled down his face, he looked up to the sky. So many escaped into the Impenetrable City for a chance at hope…a beautiful dazzling hope that life could be bearable. Yet as he sank onto his knees that were sinking into the mud, Kiln couldn't help but realize that life inside the city's great walls were perhaps more cruel and unbearable than the war torn world outside.


	6. Chapter 6 The Dismissed Servant

_The Tea District, The Middle Ring~_

"What would you like today Miss Hua? Is Mistress Meizhen feeling discomfort in her stomach still, we just got a new batch of ginger, excellent for ginger tea!" Mrs. Yun eagerly showed me the vast collection of teas.

"No thank you Mrs. Yun. I was told to fetch peach blossoms…Huifang needs to drink them for a week straight. She's going to be meeting the matchmaker and Mother Meizhen wishes for her to be fragrant on the inside as well as on the outside," I smiled broadly.

"Oh! Lady Huifang shall do marvelously for she's so beautiful! Here you go, dear. Remember not to burn them or else they release a bitter essence," she warned with a smile.

"Thank you. Best wishes for your business," I smiled back and left the tea shop.

I hurried to return to our home in the Garden District and delighted in the sharp clacks my embroidered slippers made as I stepped on the stone steps. A lady was supposed to walk as silently and gracefully as the wind however I wished to hear the echo of my footsteps like I did when I was younger. It was trivial and silly yet I felt that it served as my little retaliation…my answer to the suffocating life of ignorance I was being forced to live.

"Young lady," a foreign male voice startled me and I missed the last step to sprawl on the tiled floor of the Camellia Garden.

My basket full of peach blossoms scattered across and I winced as I tried to rise. Tears began to well in my eyes as I felt the stinging pain of my scraped knees and my hurt ankle. I tried to rise when a shadow fell across me. I looked up and was taken aback. It was Master Junren, the chauvinistic pig I had met the other day.

"Didn't I warn you Miss Chiang that you should always travel with a companion? Your nurse would have watched over you…you certainly are independent for a woman," he lightly laughed as handed me my basket.

"Well, sir…if it had not been for you, I would not have fallen!" I angrily spoke as I snatched my basket and struggled to stand up.

"I am sorry Miss Chiang that you feel that way," he laughed, almost in a belittling manner as if I were a child, "I am afraid that your dress has been torn. It is highly improper for a lady's clothes to be disheveled. I shall assist you on your way home."

"I don't need your help sir, and besides you should be apologizing for my scraped knees rather than my dress," I spoke in an annoyed huff.

"Oh, I am sorry. I always believed that women cared more for their material possessions. Young ladies usually fret about their appearance," he spoke smoothly with a smile.

"What?" I looked at him with disgust and disbelief, "We are not all that shallow, you know!"

"Come, Miss Chiang. I believe that you should hurry home," he laughed and led the way.

I repeatedly told him to leave me but he ignored my angry bursts and walked beside me, maintaining a proper distance always. The man annoyed me greatly but I was far more irritated by the group of darkly uniformed men following us. They were Master Junren's guards but they unnerved me.

As I limped the way home, I couldn't help but scowl at the young master. He spoke empty fanciful words, pretty words safe for women. With grandiose yet proper gestures, he mentioned the beauty of the almond blossoms and the importance of their purity.

"Flowers are the expression of women, I believe. They are so lovely and innocent just like your sex, Miss Chiang. However, a young lady's beauty is never overshadowed by their loveliness if the young lady perfects her graces. Don't you agree?" he smiled at me.

"I don't care for flowers," I spoke defiantly.

"Impossible!" he laughed in amusement, "Women always love flowers…it is their hobby, their entertainment. It is your life!"

"They are superficial and fleeting…they bloom for so short a period then they wither away. There is nothing eternal about them, nothing worth remembering for they disappear before you know it," I spoke softly with a distant gaze.

He stopped for a moment and remained silent as he pondered at my opinion. It was as if this was the first time he had heard my voice. The young master ruminated my thoughts as I ruefully gazed at the flowering trees all around us.

"Women don't understand even the simplest things I see…" he softly spoke, "Flowers are too complicated a subject. Your sex understands only hair ornaments and dress…Miss Chiang you should care more for your appearance."

"Excuse me?" I nearly shouted as I gaped in shock.

"Well, here we are. I am sorry for your gown my lady. I shall send someone over with a new one. I hope that you are more careful from now on," he bowed deeply with a proper smile and left.

I scoffed and laughed with disbelief as I watched him disappear. The entire walk, he did not offer to help carry my basket nor did he offer assistance for my injured leg. He firmly believed that I was concerned with my gown more than anything…like the other women he knew. I could not believe how ignorant he believed our sex to be and was infuriated at the stereotype he placed on me. I knew that all of the male sex agreed with Master Junren in their flawed belief of our inferiority…even Father did, I knew. Yet, I was more flabbergasted by our brief encounter than with any of my other interactions with the male sex.

As Mother worriedly worked on bandaging my leg with Niu's help, I couldn't help but repeat our exchange over and over again. He infuriated me in a way I had never experienced before. I wished that I could prove him wrong…I wished that I could prove everybody wrong.

"I can't believe that I am to meet the famed Madame Fa Lin…she is the most renowned matchmaker. I hope she finds me favorable," Huifang mused as she sipped the tea that Fai had brewed.

"She will love you, Huifang…you shall be engaged to the most handsome and talented man in all of Ba Sing Se, I am sure," I smiled at her as I poured her more peach blossom tea.

"Do you really believe so? My skin has been too dry recently…I hope she doesn't take that badly," she worriedly fingered her face.

"You look lovely as usual Huifang. Don't worry, really. You shall be a queen," I assured her as I recalled Master Junren. Huifang was one of the women he would admire, I was sure of it.

We exchanged little snippets of gossip about the outside world as well as the catfight of our petty sister in laws. Just as Huifang was about tell me a hilarious episode that had happened with Huao's wife when we heard a piercing scream that startled us. I nearly had overturned my teapot and I exchanged a glance with a worried Huifang.

"That sounded like Niu…" she softly spoke and rose.

We hurried to open the sliding door and we saw Fai hurriedly running towards Hung's study. Huang, my younger brother stood in curiosity with a kite in his hands.

"Hua…is something wrong with Niu?" he looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Huang, go outside and play with your kite, okay? Everything is fine…" I kissed his small forehead, "You'll have to run to the university later for your tutor so have fun while you can now."

Huifang smiled at the ten year old and she insisted that he run out to the patio as well. As soon as he was headed towards the gardens, Huifang and I ran towards Hung's study. Huao's wife, Wan Rong, was holding Hung's young wife, Dehua, in her arms for Dehua looked as if she were about to collapse. Huifang and I were greatly confused when we saw Niu sprawled on the floor in front of Dehua. Her hair was mussed, her clothes tattered and her lip appeared to be bruised. The poor girl was shaking and tears slithered down her face as Fai was covering her.

"What in the world…" Huifang gasped in astonishment and we stood in silence as Hung came out of his study and without a word left with his friend Dong.

"We hope you come again, Master Lin," Dehua managed to speak calmly as she bowed to Dong and her husband's departure though they didn't even turn back.

"I can't believe…how are they human?" I angrily shouted as Huifang struggled to keep me quiet, "Are you all right, Niu? I shall tell Mother Meizhen about this…I shall tell Father about this. Don't you worry."

"No," Dehua spoke to me stone-faced, "Sister Hua, leave this matter to me. It is my problem."

Huifang nodded and I reluctantly left them. I laughed in disbelief and felt a tear running down my cheek in embarrassment. I felt as if I had suffered the mortifying humiliation poor Niu just faced.

"How can they? Hung and Dehua are still newlyweds…" I muttered to myself as Huifang furrowed her pretty face.

We sat in silence and sipped our tea trying to forget the ordeal when Fai came to fetch our tea tray.

"Fai, where is Niu?" I asked quickly.

"Niu," the kind woman had a grim face, "she shan't be working here anymore. We are to get a new girl the day after next."

"What?" I shrieked as Huifang grabbed my arm.

It was not fair. It was clear that Niu was the victim yet she was being punished for Hung's despicable actions. These men…they had no honor. They were horrible useless beings who were allowed privilege just for being men.

"It is not fair, Niu did nothing wrong….it should be Hung and Dong who are kicked out," I spoke bitterly.

"What can we do? Nothing…we are women. If we knew more then…well things might be different," Huifang spoke softly and I turned to her in surprise.

She was right…we couldn't do anything because we were women. If I could prove that we knew just as much about the world as the men, then maybe we could be equal. I smiled at my pretty sister as I gained determination. I would study at that university and expose the hypocrisy of it all no matter the consequences.


	7. Chapter 7 The Plum Blossom

_The Nightingale Hall of the Eastern Pavilion, The Golden Ring~_

I sat silent behind the silk embroidered screen, which I noticed was delicately stitched with golden nightingales. I scoffed at the ridiculous amount of the repeated motif I found around the entire Hall.

I sighed as I gazed at the static beauty which enveloped me…suffocating me.

"Is there something the Queen wishes?" the head maid, the Nightingale Hall keeper, Mami spoke serenely as her elegantly garbed body bowed deeply from the corner of the room.

"No. Thank you," I hesitantly spoke back. I was still unaccustomed to the strict rules of the court, which were even more complicated then the ones followed by nobility.

"Perhaps the Queen shall like to practice the koto? The king has admired your talent for it before," she mentioned towards the gilded, elaborately decorated harp hanging at the west end of the parlor.

"I think I want to go for a walk," I suggested carefully.

"If the Queen wishes. I shall tell the maids to prepare for your excursion," she rose fluidly and shuffled silently towards the door to allow the maids to enter with my silk coat and embroidered slippers.

I sat still as the uniformed maids, who all looked the same, fluttered about me silently like butterflies attending to the magnolia flower. They quickly covered me with the appropriate robes and without any words I rose to leave the room.

I was not alone. I would never be allowed the privilege of just having the company of a nurse or a friend. My life now forbade does sorts of behaviors. I would forever be watched by a horde of maids whose allegiance lied with the most powerful lady of the court, the Empress Phoenix, even if they were meant to attend me.

As we walked I felt a tinge of fear seize in my heart as I spotted the large emerald silk parasol embroidered with elegant slate colored swooping birds. Queen Swallow and her even larger entourage were strolling through the Eastern Pavilion Water Gardens at the moment and she spotted me with her sharp eyes.

Even though she was 50 feet away from Mami gently suggested lowering my head in respect towards her higher rank. We all stalled as I bent my knees slightly and lowered my chin towards my chest. She smirked then passed without a word. I exhaled with relief at her passing. Being ignored was far safer than being admired in these palaces that was one thing Mami didn't need to teach me.

I lifted the hem of my daffodil yellow skirt to place my winter blossom embroidered slippers on the smooth dove grey step towards the circular arched bridge, which floated on top of the vast still lake similar to the design of the water pavilion of the Emperor's Winter Palace. I unclasped my hands and exposed my right hand to touch the smooth stone and a tear escaped my emerald colored eyes as I pitied myself once more. I missed my home…my fate, the one I was meant to have.

"Crown Prince Kuei," Mami spoke smoothly with no hint of her surprise and bowed deeply prompting me to lower my head ever so slightly as well. He instead bowed deeper for me, as I was his father's wife.

"Queen Nightingale, I hope that you are doing well."

"Thank you, Prince. I am…adjusting," I tried to give a smile though I was flustered at his sudden appearance.

"Please, call me Kuei, we are so close of age it is rather strange for our severe formality," he smiled widely as he extended a hand.

"Well, if you call me Reilan instead of Mother then I shall consider it," I teased lightly.

"That's a lovely name…Reilan. Do you think we can be friends, Queen Nightingale?" he mused.

"If you can," I smiled at his lack of fear and mock impertinence.

"Well…" he laughed brightly as Mami stiffened in our too familiar interactions.

He was in truth two years my senior. I was still sixteen and he was a month away from turning nineteen. The fact that we were both still children made the mother-son hierarchy ludicrous.

As he walked a step behind me, taking care to still follow court decorum, Prince Kuei gestured brightly at the grand history of the palace decorations. The sarcasm found in youth could be heard in some of his explanation of his royal lineage. Though he dared not outwardly criticize the hypocritical and cruel actions demanded by the elegant court manners I sensed the tinge of disgust that lingered behind his poetic descriptions.

"You are my father's 27th wife…he is quite young. Very young in fact, he is the youngest Earth King ever to be crowned. The Empress Mother Peacock gave birth only to numerous princesses. Even the Peacock Emperor's numerous consorts and concubines could not provide an heir. All hope seemed at a loss, for it appeared as if one of his daughters, a princess's son might have to take over the Jade Throne…until he met the beautiful koto player, Karin. She was but sixteen to the Emperor's fifty-nine. Yet they loved one another and my father, the current Emperor was born," he spoke with a soft smile.

"She is not the Empress Mother Peacock though…she is no longer here?" I questioned.

"The Empress Mother stated that Karin had been so devoted, she did the honorable deed. She followed him to his grave," his tone became slightly static and his kind face twisted into disgust.

"That is the honorable deed?" I could not hide my surprise.

"Well…some nobility follows this practice as well I hear," he brightened at my naivety.

"No…that is unheard of. No one loves each other to that extent. No love is worth sacrificing life for," I spoke adamantly with steadfastness.

"Is that what you believe?" he looked at me with a sad curiosity.

"Well, yes…do you believe in love? To me it seems as if it is the only thing that is impossible here in this life. It is the unattainable hope," I smiled wearily as I fingered a plum blossom.

"I am sad to hear you speak of such sadness…you are far too young to talk with such misery, your highness," he broke off a piece of the plum blossom and looked at it longingly.

"Yes, I am too young, aren't I?" I smiled back at him, tears winking in the corners of my eyes.

"Yes, Queen Nightingale. But I believe that there is great power in youth…the innocence unattainable by the matured. I hope that you utilize your powers well," he smiled as he extended the small plum blossom.

I gave him a half smile and accepted it into the sleeve of my voluminous robe. His eyes lingered upon my disappeared hand and smiled distantly. With a low bow he rose and left me to be alone with my maids.

Mami swiftly encouraged me to return to the Nightingale Hall and I did not protest. I bowed to all my superior sister wives and respectfully kept a distance as I hurried to my dwellings. Young concubines would in turn bow lowly to me as I passed by them and befitting my status as a queen, I acknowledged them to the minimum as called by decorum. When my slippers finally reached to the floral arch of the Nightingale Hall, I gave a sigh of relief as I silently clutched the plum blossom still.


End file.
